This invention relates to apparatus for the pumping of coolant through an engine, particularly a race car engine, independent of engine operation, to cool the engine.
In convention automobiles the coolant pump is driven by the engine via a V-belt, therefore depleting some of the horsepower which could be delivered to the drive train. This is a particular concern in race cars where the goal is to deliver as much horsepower to the drive train as possible, in order to win a race. Changing the engine driven coolant pump to an independently driven coolant pump will conserve engine power.
Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,658 discloses the use of an electrical motor to drive a standard coolant pump instead of a belt drive from the engine. Smith does not replace the conventional coolant pump, nor is the electrical motor attached directly to the coolant pump but merely drives the conventional pump with an electrical motor, through a V-belt, much the same way as the engine drove the pump.